


Raise Your Glass (to Robbie Thompson) (vid)

by nu_breed



Series: Vids by nu_breed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean’s Ridiculous Face, Fanvids, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: Robbie Thompson loves the fans and the fans love him right back.
Series: Vids by nu_breed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175120
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	Raise Your Glass (to Robbie Thompson) (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie Thompson is my favourite writer in the entire series run of Supernatural. This is a vid that celebrates his work on the show, particularly the way he engages with fans, fannishness and the non-normative. Nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks stand up!
> 
> Warning for flashes, some quick edits. Spoilers for seasons 7-11 of _Supernatural_.
> 
> Innumerable thanks to the wonderful Destina for her incredible beta skills. Any remaining issues are all on me. <3

Song by P!nk

pword: robbie  


[You Tube Link](https://youtu.be/D5nhtst61FA)

download [m4v (150mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pkgkjsr7ckacr3s/Raise_Your_Glass_%2528to_Robbie_Thompson%2529.m4v/file) [mov (4gb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pssn6bb5ueued2e/Raise_Your_Glass_%2528to_Robbie_Thompson%2529.mov/file)

For FanWorks 2020.


End file.
